Stronger
by echoblacknova
Summary: This is a Sailormoon-x-Dragonballz Serena and Ami go to dbz to get stronger: to fight an unknown enemy...PLEASE READ
1. Intro

HI please read...sry its so short, future chapters will be longer...:) Review, thanks

i do not own any of the characters, but i do own plot:)

Trunks punched a tree sending it splattering everywhere, "dammit!" He had lost them all again. Even going back in time hadn't helped, he was useless and weak. Why did he live? Why was he the only survivor? It wasn't fair that all his friends and family had died protecting the earth while he was still alive. Trunks flew in the air looking at his damaged earth, "why?" he whispered.

Serena looked stunned at her sailor senshi Pluto, "wha-what!! Me and Darien aren't, _can't_ be together? What about reni?" Pluto looked at her princess with calm eyes, "it seems the future has changed, Reni is actually your cousin and her mother is…" her eyes shifted slightly to a different sailor scout. "Princess haven't you ever noticed then Reni doesn't look anything like you?" Serena nodded her head numbly, "but I do love her, and Darien" Ami came up silently putting her hand around her beloved friend whispering softly, "Serena everything will be okay, you'll always have us" Serena looked up into her friends very blue eyes and turned to find that all her friends eyes were staring at her giving her comfort. Darien coughed lightly to get there attention, there eyes turned to him, "um…Pluto I don't think that's possible, I mean I do love Serena with all my heart. Me and her have been through so much I can't believe that you can come and just tell us we can't be together, what if you don't tell us that would mean a totally different outcome wouldn't it?" Serena smiled warmly at him. Pluto sighed, "Darien you don't understand even gate guardians are wrong, though I haven't been wrong in over a few millenniums but in this case I was. It is true that you both were lovers, but you ended up becoming friends because of…other issues"

"Pluto _what _issues!!" demanded Rei impatiently

"Well it seems that there is going to be a strong enemy, one even greater than chaos that will destroy Serena…that is what happened all those years ago, to the moon we didn't want to frighten you all with it until we thought you were ready but the threat is approaching and the time has come when we must take Serena and Ami, the two who were the first to become stronger." You could here the entire groups gasp, Ami paled.

Serena felt an odd sense of peace come over her. She dried her tears and answered weakly, "When do we leave?" she tried desperately to hold in all her whining and crying knowing that as there Princess it was finally time to grow up.

Pluto smiled slightly at her Princesses answer, "in an hour."

What do you think? Please review i'm very new at this...Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

Hi...The Chpts. will get longer...PLEAZ review...i'm not sure where i want the story to go and i would love suggestions. Please REVIEW. I know its a pain but it really does help:) Thx!

i do not any any of the characters, but i do own plot

* * *

Trunks decides to try one more time, there was nothing else he could do…

Trunks decides to try one more time, there was nothing else he could do…

He readies the time machine; the faint buzzing makes him smile. "POOF!"

Ami sighed as she went to pack her things. After Pluto explained that her mother will think she's at a science camp and since she was already ahead in all of her classes she didn't need to _really_ do anything.

_I'm such a useless member! Why am I going? If anything happens to Serena I won't be strong enough to help her. _Amy sighed again, she couldn't help it. Even though she was Serena's first sailor scout she was definitely the weakest. She used to like doing her schoolwork, she didn't _love _it but she didn't mind. She was good at it and that's what she liked. Ami looked at her belongings, "What am I going to do?" she wondered aloud.

Serena wiped her tears dry; she hated lying to her family. As Serena was walking back to Rei's temple she thought about what Pluto had told her; about Reni.

_I guess it's true…I always did love her like a little sister, or I guess cousin._

Serena could feel a whine coming out and tears starting to build.

_STOP! I am _not_ going to cry anymore. Its time to buck up, the world is no longer safe._

Serena straightened her shoulders and walked up the stairs to see Ami and Pluto waiting for her. Behind them Darien, Reni, and the rest of the girls smiled sadly. Serena gave each of them a hug. Darien went to kiss her but stopped short, "I still love Serena…stay safe" he hugged her warmly. Reni pulled on her skirt, "be safe… (pauses)" Reni looks like she's about to cry and whispers softly, "you've always been like a mom to me…you always will be" Serena pats her head lightly, "Don't worry you guys I'll be back, and I'll definitely help you!" She held her hand in a V symbol and smiled. They all sighed, Rei looked especially nervous; Serena walked up to her and said, "Don't worry Rei I'll be fine"

"Just be careful meatball! I don't want to have to come and save you" Serena smiled

Ami came up and they all did a group hug.

"It is time to go" Pluto said while they hugged.

Suddenly the gates of time opened Pluto walked through, Ami followed with a small wave, Serena walked through and threw up both hands yelling back at them, "BE SAFE!! TRY NOT TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!"

They all shook there heads "That's our Princess"

Trunks looked happily at his family. He walked up to the door of Bulma Briefs house, "KNOCK, KNOCK" He heard shuffling feet and a, "Onna! Get the door!!" then, "Vegeta so help me…Trunks answer the door!" Then more shuffling and the door swung open revealing Chibi Trunks, "Miri Trunks?! You're here, I'll get mom" he ran off and reappeared with their mother. Bulma saw him and stopped, "what happened?" Miri Trunks frowned "it didn't work" Bulma sat down on a chair, Miri Trunks entered the house, "Dave please get Bulma some water" "Miri Trunks…voice confirmed, getting water" Trunks smiled, he always did like Dave, "the perfect man" as his mother often said. Bulma took a deep breathe, "so we lost…again" Trunks smile quickly vanished, "well mom see…"ONNA! The spineless, weak, good for nothing Gravity Machine has broken again…" There was a pause, "ONNA!!" Bulma smiled then yelled back, "Vegeta! Get over here!! Miri Trunks is here, it seems you guys lost…again" there was a brief moment of silence then a string of swearing, followed by foot steps. In walked Vegeta he saw his son and smirked, "eh brat seems you lost again" Trunks was about to say he was the one who died when a knock on the door interrupted him, "Goku is at the door madam" Bulma smiled and said, "Let him in Dave" in walked a very large man. Vegeta smirked even more; "Kakkorot seems to me you've been rolling in the mud" Goku just laughed, "good for the skin" He turned and saw Miri Trunks an "oh" popped out of his mouth. Trunks nodded his head, "There has got to be something we can do" Vegeta walked over to Trunks and smacked him on the head lightly, "Brat, lets get the Dragonballz and wish that our world will not be destroyed in the future" Trunks was about to protest when he realized it might work, "K" was all he could say. Goku left immediately to gather the Z fighters to find the dragon balls.

* * *

Please Review once again...i'm kinda new at it Hope you like it so far, i will be updating a lot if i get reviews...also since Summer Break is almost here! 3 more days and Finals are OVER!! YAH thx

EchoBlackNova

* * *


End file.
